Something Kyoya Doesn't Know
by PhantomSilverCrystal
Summary: Honey's got a secret! He saw something pretty interesting on his way to the Host Club one day, and Kyoya HAS to know what it was... but does he end up wishing he'd never asked at all? one-shot :  NOT KYOYAXHONEY!


"Kyo-chan~!" Honey sang from Mori's back as the duo entered the third music room. They were the first ones to arrive (aside from the ever punctual Kyoya, of course). "I know something you don't know!"

"The statistical probability of that being a valid statement is very low, Honey-Senpai." Kyoya answered coolly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Opening his black book, just in case, he looked at Honey expectantly.

"What?" Honey said feeling Kyoya's stone cold eyes bearing into his soul. He climbed down from Mori's shoulders and took his beloved Usa-Chan as well. He scurried over to a near by table where he spotted cake.

"Well, go on then," Kyoya said, ballpoint pen poised. "As you well know, it is in the club contract that all new information elicited is to be directly reported to yours truly."

"Should I tell him, Takashi?"

"Mhm." He shrugged his shoulders at sat at the table. Mori was always so articulate.

"Okay! I guess I will then…" Honey smiled at took a bite of cake, strawberry and whipped cream: his favorite. "It's about Tama-chan."

"Tamaki and I just spoke last night," Kyoya said, tension relieving. For a moment there, he actually began to believe that Honey-Senpai actually held information that he, himself, had not yet heard. "The idiot has probably already told me."

"Unlikely." Mori spoke softly, catching Kyoya off guard.

"Guess what Tama-chan is doing riiiiiight now~" Honey demanded, cuteness seeping from every pore.

"Hm. Let's see," Looking at his watch, Kyoya noted that it was exactly 2:52. "He is currently en route to the clubroom, here. He should be just down the hall, in fact."

"Wrong! He's confessing!" Honey smiled.

_Click, click, clickclick._ Kyoya's pen fell from his hand and it the linoleum tiles of the clubroom floor.

"Con-confess-" he stammered, for the first time at a loss of words. "To Haruhi…?"

"Yep! Takashi and I saw the two of them out by the fountain and it sure looked that way to us, right, Takashi?"

"Mhm."

"Well, that will be inconvenient if the costumers find out, I suppose. Then again, Renge-chan might have us making more money than ever." He picked up his pen, jotted down a note or two, and turned towards the window.

"Huh?" Honey said, shocked. "That's not the reaction we thought you'd have."

"How was I supposed to react, Honey-Senpai?" Kyoya retorted quickly. He refused to make eye contact, as he felt his eyes turn moist.

"We— Or rather I, Takashi didn't have very much to say on the matter— thought you'd realize how clueless you really were about your own feelings! Wah~ This is unexpected!"

"Clueless? Me? Never." _I know exactly_ _how I feel. _"By the way, how did Haruhi seem?"

"How did she… Seem?" Honey's glance shifted to Mori. Mori's glance shifted to Usa-Chan. Usa-Chan… didn't look anywhere (he's a bunny…).

"Yes. Did she seem to be accepting his feelings or rejecting them flat out?" He secretly hoped that she was crushing every weirdly paternal hope and dream Tamaki had ever had. _Then again, even if she did reject him, it wouldn't be the same ever again._

"Kyoya-Sempai!" The twins said in unison upon entering the clubroom. "Hitachiins 1 and 2 reporting for duty!"

"Not now you, idiots, can't you see Mommy's working?" Tamaki said following the twins into the room.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said slowly, "Where is Haruhi?"

"Huh? How should I know? Ask the twins. They have class with her."

"But… Weren't you… Weren't you just…?" He found himself stammering again. "Honey-Sempai. Do you have something you'd like to say for yourself?"

"Ah~ Takashi! Kyo-chan's scaring me!" Honey hid his face in Mori's chest.

"He made it up." Mori said flatly.

"I just wanted to do an experiment, Kyo-Chan! Sorry!" Honey sobbed.

"What's going on?" Haruhi said, arriving last, as usual.

"Never you mind, Haruhi." Kyoya said quickly. Shooting a look back at Honey he icily said, "I trust you'll remember this incident the next time I need a favor."

Fin :)

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Pairing<em> intentionally<em> left open-ended. Maybe he loves Haruhi, maybe he loves Tamaki... :P I couldn't decide, so I'll let you :)**


End file.
